


Your Arms Feel Like Home

by 616CHASTAIN



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Mentioned Wilt Bozer (MacGyver TV 2016), fix it for episode 5x05, the team mentioned in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616CHASTAIN/pseuds/616CHASTAIN
Summary: That quiet moment came and Mac felt how deep the wound was.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Angus MacGyver/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Your Arms Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> For all my fellow Mac/Desi shippers. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. I don't own the characters.

Stirring awake, Desi groaned softly as she looked around the cabin. Everyone else was still asleep but Mac was no where to be found. Glancing in the direction of the restroom, she got up as quietly as possible. It was possible she was overreacting but after the events of the last few days, she didn’t think she was. Mac was bottling up his emotions and the grief he felt and after losing so many people he cared about, it was only a matter of time before the damn burst.

Sure enough, even over the sound of the jet she could hear sniffling. Before she could stop herself, she knocked lightly on the door. “Mac? I really need to pee. Can you hurry up in there?”

The brunette glanced over her shoulder just to make sure the rest of the team was still asleep. They were.

“Yeah…” Mac’s voice was sticky and even as he tried disguising it with clearing his throat, it was obvious he’d been crying.

There was a flush and then the sink water ran for a bit before the lock turned and the door slid open. Her gaze lifted to meet his and as they stood toe to toe she could tell he was putting on his brave face again.

“it’s all yours.” Mac gave her a small smile but before he could nudge his way past her, she shoved him back in, sliding the door closed and locking it.

“Dez?” The quizzical look he gave her made her brows furrow and if the circumstances were different, if this wasn’t about the pain he was in, she would have punched him.

“I know you’re not okay, stop pretending,” she said at the same time wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

“I know you’re in pain Mac.” Fingers smoothing into his hair, she pressed onto her toes to rest her chin on his shoulder. “You don’t have to grieve alone. But I understand if that’s what you need.”

He didn’t answer, instead his arms wrapped around her and she left him almost deflate as he buried his face into her shoulder. The tears followed not long after and somewhere between fighting her own tears and telling him another story about jack, they found themselves sitting on the floor, his head on her shoulder, arms and legs awkwardly tangled together in the small space.

* * *

“Yo, if you two are done in there, a man’s got needs!” Bozer’s voice rang out and from the sound of it, Russ and Riley had also woken up.

The pair chuckled to themselves and as Mac washed his face and dried it, Desi smoothed a hand over his back. “Don’t forget you have people that care about you, Mac. We’re here for you. _I’m_ here for you.”

“I know. It’s just… hard. With work and everything that happened the past year, I guess I got used to feeling like I had to bottle everything up in order to stay ahead –or try to—of Codex.” He reached for her hand then, giving her fingers a squeeze.

“You don’t. You shouldn’t feel like you have to pick between taking down Codex and letting yourself feel.” Pushing his hair back, she leaned in just a bit as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

“Finally!” exclaimed Bozer as the pair emerged from the restroom.

Desi was going to shoot down the teasing remarks that their friends threw at them but when Mac _didn’t_ shoot them down and went along with them instead, she did the same. They shared a knowing glance as they settled into their previous seats.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work but it is my first Macgyver fic so be gentle in your criticism


End file.
